shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Ectral
Lord Ectral is a malevolent inter-dimensional cosmic entity and the only known sole Lord of the Cosmos, feared for his reputation as the ruler of the Dark Cosmos dimension and as the commander of his merciless legion, said to be one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. In an erased timeline reset by the godly Legion, Lord Ectral launched a catastrophic invasion on Earth, using his army and a collection of recruited supervillain allies to aid his cause in conquering the entire world, them including the Necromancer, the Sorceress and the Doombringers. However, Ectral and his united army were ultimately stopped by the combined efforts of heroic groups such as Exarch, the Icons and several others, leading his defeat at the hands of the newly formed Legion, whom destroyed Ectral and restart the timeline to avoid another devastating invasion. Due to Legion erasing the timeline Lord Ectral originally existed in, it is unknown if he's still alive or if he even exists within the new timeline. __TOC__ Biography Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lord of the Cosmos physiology:' As the sole Lord of the Cosmos and as a powerful inter-dimensional cosmic being, Lord Ectral possesses many unique abilities, similar in nature to that of meta-humans and Mutants alike, although in a far larger magnitude than the two. **'Super Strength:' Lord Ectral is immensely physically strong due to his status as a being from the Dark Cosmos. His blows are powerful enough to decimate buildings with enough intensity put into his fists. In the erased timeline, he was able to fight and overpower Energy, who too possesses a degree of superhuman strength. **'Energy Manipulation:' Lord Ectral has shown to be able to manipulate a form of red-hued energy, presumably from the Dark Cosmos, achieving the ability to generate and project crimson blasts, beams and rays of intense energy at his opponents. ***'Portal Creation:' Lord Ectral additionally, thanks to his energy manipulation powers, has the ability to create crimson-hued portals out of thin air, allowing him (and potentially his allies, if he so desires) to transport themselves into anywhere they want, albeit it must be in the vicinity of the planet they're currently in. Ectral can also use this ability to transverse his home and other dimensions and worlds at will, and can also imprison other beings into his dimension, notably doing so to Energy during their first fight. ***'Invisibility:' Seemingly thanks to his energy manipulation powers, Lord Ectral can also manipulate the energy from the Dark Cosmos to render himself invisible and visible at will, with notably almost no limitations to this power. **'Size Manipulation:' Lord Ectral has the uncanny ability to manipulate his own size, allowing himself to either appear very small or absolutely massive. The extent of this power is still unknown, but Ectral has shown to be able to enlarge himself to the size of a building at full strength. **'Flight:' Lord Ectral has the power to manipulate his own personal gravitational energy field, allowing himself to achieve the ability to fly through the air, and even through deep space due to his cosmic alien physiology. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic beings Category:Tyrants Category:Dimension travelers